


My Funny Valentine

by shisui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisui/pseuds/shisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi gave him a look that said if he gave his brain up for science, the scientists would return it. It was a look Shisui received often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> For Cynthia.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr shisuis.

“You’re staring again,” Shisui mumbled but the corners of his lips were curled up as he kept his eyes on his phone.

They were in the library because Itachi had insisted on studying before letting Shisui take him away in a whirlwind of fun and study free afternoon. His cousin wasn’t really getting any studying done, however, what with all the staring he was doing.

“I’m sorry,” he said and his breath made some strands of Shisui’s hair flutter. Only then did he finally look up from his phone. The younger Uchiha’s cheeks always flushed so prettily when he was caught.

“If you take a picture, it will last longer,” Shisui winked at his best friend and even offered his phone. Itachi let out a small huff in return before going back to his books.

Itachi was still young and impressionable. Obito and Kakashi, the bastards, had told him that he was probably Itachi’s first crush and then proceeded to show him a powerpoint in order to prove it. Full of one liners, photos of Itachi caught making cow eyes at Shisui and excessive use of question marks and exclamation points, it all led to one conclusion.. That Obito and Kakashi had too much time in their hands and that Rin needed to come back from the medical retreat she was on to knock some sense into them.

 _‘It’s because of that downright pleasant tone you use. People are naturally attracted,’_ Obito had said during a drunken rant once.

Shisui snorted at the memory before glancing back to his cousin. It was hard enough becoming Itachi’s only friend- and no, Sasuke didn’t count no matter what he or Itachi said about it- to become his crush was something else entirely. He didn’t know if his friend was even capable of such a thing. He was more likely to be infatuated with his chemistry book than Shisui.

“So, uh, hey,” he started, “are you doing anything on Valentine’s Day?” Shisui asked, fully expecting Itachi to say that he would spend the day with Sasuke, his number one person in the whole wide world.

“Indeed, I have a date,” Itachi said in that monotonous voice he used on everyone that wasn’t his younger brother. As if he wasn’t saying something that made Shisui’s world implode and his eyes bug out.

“With who?!” he managed to choke out through his surprise, just barely. As far as he knew, the younger Uchiha didn’t pay attention to any girls, or boys for that matter. Itachi gave him a look that said he didn’t find him very impressive at the moment, and that if he gave his brain up for science, the scientists would return it. It was a look Shisui received often.

“With you, of course.”

 _Of course_.

Stunned, Shisui looked around for any cameras because surely Obito and Kakashi were going to jump out any moment now to laugh at him. When no one immediately revealed themselves, he wondered if he had somehow entered another dimension. One where Itachi was interested in dates and more importantly, dates with him on Valentine’s Day of all days.

“Look, Itachi, I-“

“Obito and Kakashi have pointed out your feelings to me and I’m willing to give a relationship with you a trial run. I thought Valentine’s Day would be an appropriate first date and that you would be pleased. Are you not?” Itachi said, complete with a slight tilt to his head as he watched Shisui with those eyes of his.

“My feelings?!” he said incredulously. “Wait, Obito and Kakashi? They told me that you have a crush on me and that’s why you’re always staring!”

His cousin gave him a deadpanned look.

“They told me that you were in love with me and provided a very convincing powerpoint to support their argument,” he said dryly.

Shisui was sure that his jaw had dropped to the floor. The next time he saw his older cousin and his best friend, he was going to give it to them good. Or in case that failed, he would type a strongly worded email to Rin and sit back and watch Obito and Kakashi grovel on their knees. Shisui might also have to reassess Itachi's intelligence if he fell for whatever Kakashi and Obito told him. Or at least be sure to never leave him unsupervised with the no-good pranksters and their damned powerpoints.

“Why would you ever think I watched you because I have a crush? I observe you because you have this lock of hair that constantly falls over your eyes and drives me to distraction.”

“I-” The older Uchiha was thoroughly embarrassed now because of course Itachi didn’t have a crush on him. He had known it but having it confirmed made his stomach roll. Now his whole face felt like it was on fire and the tables were turned, he probably looked like the tomatoes Sasuke loved so much.

“Honestly, Shisui,” Itachi said with a shake of his head, “you should have been able to discern my feelings from the way I remain in your presence despite your horrible puns and the way you cry while watching romantic comedies instead.”

His stomach flipped and Shisui tried to get words out but all he could do was gape at his best friend and maybe boyfriend?

“Obito and Kakashi had also said that you were too slow to be able to realize my feelings on your own but I had faith in you.”

He pinched himself to make sure that he was hearing things right and that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Wait, so just to be clear, you like me?”Shisui said dumbly.

“And you like me,” Itachi said slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child.

“Huh.”

“I shall prepare our itinerary for the 14th and let you know once it’s done. Now, I’ll need another fifteen minutes because you’ve distracted me from my studying.”

Shisui sat back and shut up. His mind was still spinning but he thinks Itachi might be his boyfriend now.

“Hold on, why is it only a trial run?”

Itachi threw him a dirty look that no one else but Shisui knew he was capable of, and he promptly closed his mouth.

Questions later, it was studying time now.


End file.
